Game of Thrones: Love in the Hardest Places
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Myrcella has a secret relationship with the last person her family even thought she'd date. But when events conspire to expose their relationship; it puts their love for each other to the test. Meanwhile, Arya faces a similar problem; but unlike Myrcella's messy dating history, her only concern is her family's reactions; will true love finally prevail?
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Hardest Places**

Chapter 1 of my new Game of Thrones story, allowing me to try out a new pairing, along with a few ones I'm used to, enjoy.

As a side note, as is usual for these stories, I've had to mess around with the ages, particular for the major characters.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Sighing as she finished getting ready for school, the sixteen year old girl with light tan skin, long curly blonde hair and green eyes paused for a moment. Her name was Myrcella Baratheon, the middle child and only daughter of President Robert Baratheon and his wife Cersei.

She was standing before her mirror, reflecting. She was at home in King's Landing. She was considered quite a beautiful girl; but her dating history wasn't exactly the best; she had two previous boyfriends yet both relationships had ended, the second one badly.

She was clad in her school uniform, which consisted of a pair of either dark blue trousers or a mid-thigh pleated skirt for the girls, depending on their choice, a white blouse with a dark blue blazer and a blue and silver tie. The girls also wore black flats and, again, based on choice, either tights or grey socks, length or style of tights was again based on the girl's choice.

Myrcella was still confident in her body and liked to look as best as she could; she enhanced this by opting to wear a skirt with ankle socks.

' _I really need to get a move on...I don't want to be late.'_ She noted. _'But I'm...I still keep thinking about my, problems; especially in regards to...my relationship.'_

She was currently in her third relationship with a boy; yet she was keeping this one secret, for so many reasons. Quickly composing herself she instead decided to focus on her main issue right now; getting to school before she was late. Satisfied with this she left her room, and headed downstairs, ready to begin her day.

Meanwhile, in the North, at Winterfell, home of the Stark family; a prominent and influential family in the land of Westeros, the head of the family, Eddard Stark being friends with Robert Baratheon, another sixteen year old girl was getting ready for school.

* * *

In contrast to Myrcella this girl was remarkably pale, like all of her family; but unlike her siblings she took after her father, rather than her mother, in appearance. She had shoulder length brown hair, grey eyes, a long face and a slender athletic build.

Her name was Arya Stark, third child and youngest daughter of Eddard and Catelyn Stark. Like Myrcella she stood before her mirror, observing her reflection. She wore her uniform too, but unlike Myrcella Arya wore trousers. She was a tomboy and loathed many things that were considered girly and hated doing things like showing her body.

She didn't slut shame anyone who did that sort of thing, she felt it was their body and their choice.

' _I just don't get why they can't respect my choices and views when I respect theirs.'_ She thought to herself. _'Still, I've got more things to worry about than that...Like what my family are gonna say or do if they ever find out about me and Gendry together.'_

Gendry was her boyfriend, a man five years her senior, living in Flea Bottom; the slums of King's Landing, a rough neighbourhood. He didn't have a choice; he had little money and wished to leave it. She sighed but quickly pushed her thoughts away; she had to hurry and get to school. She may have hated it there, but she couldn't afford to be late again. Not unless she wanted to spend yet another day after school in detention.

Arriving at school with her siblings, Arya remained sullen as she usually was at school. Her siblings consisted of her older sister, eighteen year old Sansa Stark, wearing the girl's uniform and opting for a skirt with knee high socks. Sansa was the very image of their mother from her younger years, long auburn hair, blue eyes, and high cheek bones.

Their brothers, fifteen year old Bran and fourteen year old Rickon also had auburn hair, blue eyes and high cheek bones. They wore the boy's uniform, again based on the boy's choices, either a pair of dark blue trousers or mid-thigh length shorts; a white shirt with a dark blue blazer, blue and silver tie, grey socks and black polished shoes.

Bran and Rickon wore opted for trousers themselves.

"Well, here we are." Sansa said with a grin. "So…

Arya nodded. "Yeah, have fun, I've gotta go see the guys."

Sansa shook her head. "Honestly, Arya, you spend too much time with those boys, you..."  
"Save it." Arya replied, disinterested.

With that she stalked off; leaving Sansa to shake her head and go to meet her own friends; Bran and Rickon doing the same. Sansa reached her friends first, amongst them was Myrcella, along with four other girls.

A stunningly beautiful eighteen year old girl with long brown hair and eyes, fair skin and a curvy build, wearing see through tights with her skirt, it was Margaery Tyrell. The next girl was also eighteen and had brown hair and eyes, as well as pale skin; she was from the North like Sansa, she wore a skirt but opted for thigh-high socks instead.

It was Sansa's best friend, Jeyne Poole. The other two girls wore skirts and tights, the younger girl opting for skin coloured tights, the older for see through ones. The first girl was Joy Lannister, the other Daenerys Targaryen.

Myrcella smiled lightly as Sansa joined them, along with another boy, the same as her with brown hair and eyes, wearing shorts with his uniform; it was Sansa's boyfriend, Podrick Payne. She quickly shot a warning glare at her older brother Joffrey, who wore trousers and had the same golden hair and green eyes as her.

He was glaring at Sansa, they had previously dated before but split up because of Joffrey's mistreatment of her. With Joffrey backing off Myrcella looked around and smiled seeing two other boys, both wearing shorts with their uniforms; one with messy golden hair and green eyes, as well as light tan skin like her.

The other was pale and skinny with brown hair and blue eyes. It was her younger brother Tommen and Tommen's boyfriend, Robin Arryn.

' _Well, here we go, today should hopefully be free of any drama.'_ She thought hopefully. _'Although with Joffrey that's hardly likely to happen.'_

She instead focused on talking with the rest of the group. Meanwhile, Arya paused for a moment, spotting Rickon and Bran going to join their friends; including a girl with dark hair and eyes, who like Arya choose trousers for her uniform, Arya knew her well, Lyanna Mormont.

She sighed. _'Another day, what will be first issue...'_

She soon got her answer when she heard a commotion ahead. She hurried towards it, for she recognized the voices. She glared when she saw Joffrey Baratheon there. The main reason she was glaring was simple; he was bullying two sixteen year old boys; one with trousers for his uniform, the other in shorts; the one in trousers was overweight, with brown hair and eyes, named Hot Pie; the boy in shorts had blonde hair and blue eyes and was quite scrawny, his name was Lommy. Both were Arya's friends.

She immediately hurried over.

"Hey, prick!" She snapped.

Joffrey turned to her, smirking. "Ah, just as I thought, deal with these losers and the ugly Stark bitch appears."

Arya growled, closing in on him. "Wanna try saying that again…"

"What are you gonna do?" Joffrey taunted. "Don't forget, you get in trouble again..."

She snarled, it was true; if she got in trouble then the Principal would call her parents and she'd face even more trouble. Luckily, at that moment no further action was required, the bell rang to start the first classes for the day and so they all had to hurry to their first classes.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Hardest Places**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Myrcella smiled lightly as she enjoyed her lunch; she was sitting with family members from her mother's side, as well as one from her father's side and certain others. The first two people, sitting directly across from her, were fifteen year old twins, Martyn and Willem Lannister; both with blonde hair and green eyes, Martyn's was short and neat, Willem's somewhat longer and wild, Willem also wore shorts with his uniform while Martyn wore trousers.

Seated on either side of them were their girlfriends. The first was Martyn's girlfriend, Mary white, a girl of fifteen of medium height with long black hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She wore her skirt with calf-high socks. Willem's girlfriend wore knee socks with her skirt, her name was Marissa Frey, the youngest of three sisters. She had long strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes.

' _It's strange and yet...amazing; how large and confusing mum's family tree is.'_ Myrcella reflected.

Shrugging she turned and smiled to the girl sitting next to her. She was sixteen, with pale skin, a slender build with long black hair, blue eyes and notable greyscale scars on the left side of her face. She opted for a skirt with thigh high socks with her uniform. It was her cousin, Shireen Baratheon.

Sitting next to her was a boy the same age with pale reddish blonde hair; blue-grey eyes and fair skin, wearing shorts with his uniform, Shireen's best friend and crush, Devan Seaworth. The final boy, wearing trousers, was Edric Storm, a sixteen year old man with black hair and blue eyes.

After carefully checking her watch she stood up.

"Hey guys, sorry, I have to go; I'll talk to you later." She said softly.

They all nodded and resumed their conversations; Myrcella caught Shireen's eyes as the girl was shyly watching Devan again, particularly checking out his mostly bare legs.

When their eyes met Myrcella gave Shireen an encouraging wink, making the girl blush. Still smiling Myrcella made her way through the crowd, trying to escape the cafeteria. As she exited however, she nearly walked into someone.

"Whoa, sorry."

He quickly replied. "No it's cool, oh..."

Myrcella paused too; the boy standing opposite her wore shorts with his uniform; was tall with black hair and eyes and tanned skin.

"Trystane." She realized, biting her lip.

He smiled lightly. "Hey Cella; how are you doing?"

She nodded. "I'm good; thanks."

It was surprising how at ease they both felt; they expected things to be awkward. Trystane had been Myrcella's first boyfriend but it ended. Thankfully things had been amicable and they were still friends.

"Well; I'm sorry to rush but I need to see someone." She said quickly.

Trystane just nodded, smiling and they went their separate ways. However it wasn't all smooth sailing. She had spotted another boy, tall with light brown hair, purple-blue eyes and light skin, wearing trousers with his uniform.

'' _Shit, not him...'_ Myrcella thought worriedly.

She luckily was able to avoid the boy; Edric Dayne; her second boyfriend. Contrary to her relationship with Trystane, the end of her relationship with Edric Dayne was stormy and he hadn't taken it well. Thankfully she didn't have a confrontation with him and managed to slip away; to meet the third man in her life; her current, secret, boyfriend.

Myrcella smiled widely as she spotted her boyfriend; a boy of sixteen with tousled sandy hair, green eyes and pale skin; he was slightly built and not that tall due to his heritage. He wore his uniform neatly, his trousers properly pressed, his shirt tucked in, his tie straight. It always made Myrcella laugh. It was then he look up and saw her.

"Cella." He said softly, smiling.

She grinned and approached him. "Hi Jojen."

Jojen Reed immediately embraced her and they kissed softly. It was in that moment they were both lost, no worries or uncertainty, just the two of them. When they parted, far too soon for their wishes, they stood together for a while.

"Jojen I...I know we can't keep hiding; but, I'm scared." She explained. "Especially if we get caught, I mean..."

Jojen nodded. "I know what you mean Cella, I'm scared too; but no matter what happens, we face it together, okay?"

She smiled at that and agreed and in the end, they decided to put their worries aside for now and just enjoy being together.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

As a side note, once again, I've based Devan's appearance on my personal fancast for him, the same as last time, Scottish actor John Bell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Hardest Places**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yes indeed, thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Arya let out a sigh of relief as school ended for the day, gym was her last class and as such she wore her gym uniform, which was unisex, consisting of black shorts, a white T-shirt or tank-top, depending on the student's choice, white socks and black sneakers. Arya opted for a tank-top herself.

She was returning to the changing room, ready to get changed and get out of school. She nearly made it too, without incident. She had successfully changed into her regular uniform and was on her way out of the locker room, her plan already formed in her head. Then it happened, one thing that caused an annoying distraction in Arya's eyes.

"Arya, where are you going?"

She turned, rolling her eyes. Sansa stood there, along with Jeyne. Both were clad in their cheerleader uniforms, which consisted of blue kickpants, a blue mid-thigh skirt with gold edging, blue and gold shell vest along with white socks and white sneakers.

"School's over, I'm out of here." She replied quickly.

Sansa shook her head. "Honestly, you should try and take part in some extracurricular activities, stick around, we could go home together, or even go out after school together." Sansa explained.

Arya rolled her eyes. "What, me, a cheerleader, get real Sansa. Never gonna happen; now if I was offered the chance to join the soccer team, maybe I'd consider it."

"Soccer, honestly Arya..." Sansa muttered.

Jeyne rolled her eyes. "You need more girly pursuits, Arya Stark; how else are you gonna get a boyfriend."

Sansa nodded. "Right, no boy is going to like you if you keep doing all this...stuff you keep doing."

Arya rolled her eyes, she'd heard enough.

Shaking her head she turned away.

"Try again when you're ready to talk sense, girls." She snapped. "Now just leave me alone."

With that, ignoring them calling after her; she sped out of the locker room and quickly got away from the school and to freedom.

She shook her head. _'Urgh, would Sansa just lay off me, her and Jeyne, acting as if they are doing me a favour. Just because they like all that girly nonsense they do. Anyway, joke's on them, I_ have _a boyfriend.'_

Smirking at that she made her way to the bus stop, casually disregarding the worries of her sister and her sister's friend from her mind. Getting on the bus she paid and took her seat, ready to ride, not home, but to King's Landing. As she rode on the bus she reflected on her relationship and her boyfriend.

' _It's funny, I always felt like I would never fall in love and didn't care about it. I just...felt that such mushy stuff wasn't for me.'_ She noted. _'Then I met Gendry; he challenged everything I thought; got in under my defences and took me by surprise. But now I'm...we're, we're closer than ever, we actually love each other.'_

She grinned; what truly made her love Gendry even more was; they loved each other, he allowed her to experience her own feminine ways without compromising her ideas of womanhood.

Getting off the bus in King's Landing Arya smirked when she spotted Gendry standing there. Gendry was taller than her, muscular with shaggy black hair and blue eyes, he grinned when he saw her and approached.

"Hey Arry."

They embraced. "Hi Gendry, well what's this? Waiting for me, huh?"

He shook his head. "Actually; this is pure coincidence, I just happened to be passing."

Laughing Arya stepped back and smacked his chest. "Whatever, let's go."

Still smiling Gendry nodded and together they began their walk to his apartment. Arya knew they must have drawn a lot of stares, mostly due to the height difference and his muscular look against her being so skinny. But she just didn't care, all that matter was they were together and soon they were at his apartment. Arya couldn't deny; she was happier now than she had been all day.

' _It's only Gendry that seems to have this effect on me...'_ She noted to herself. _'My family, Sansa...they all mean well, I know that. They just, don't understand me, not fully. But Gendry; he does.'_

Grinning as she spotted Gendry now seated on his sofa, she immediately sat on him, catching him by surprise.

"Arry?"

"I've missed you Gendry; it's been a long day..." She said; winking at him.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist as she moved closer and soon they lost themselves, making out and getting caught up in the moment, their joy and love overflowing.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Hardest Places**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Veridissima: Thanks, glad you liked them :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yes, well, they don't actually mean any harm, they're just misguided.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

It was dinner time at the Baratheon Mansion; Myrcella was seated at the dining table with the rest of he family.

Tommen sat next to her while Joffrey was on the opposite side of the table, at the head of the table was their father, Robert Baratheon, a tall man he had once, apparently, been heavily muscular, with black hair, a thick black beard and blue eyes. But now that was gone, his muscle giving way to fat which was not helped by his drinking.

Seated next to Joffrey, on Robert's right hand side was Cersei; their mother and Robert's wife, formerly of the Lannister family before her marriage. She was also tall, with long golden blonde hair and green eyes; it was said, mainly by her maternal uncles, that Myrcella looked identical to how Cersei had looked at her age.

' _But then again…that's where the similarity ends, we are...very different people.'_ Myrcella reflected.

Quickly shaking the thoughts away, Myrcella instead focused on her food; eating and not really listening to the talk going on around her. She did however allow herself a small smile as her mind lingered for a while on Jojen.

She had enjoyed their secret meeting. _'It felt so nice, spending time with him; I just wish, wish we didn't have to hide. But would mum and dad really approve...Joffrey would be an ass but I don't care about that...'_

She remained lost; wondering about this; unaware that her distraction was being noticed.

Seeing her daughter so distracted Cersei decided to get her attention. Especially as she had been worried about her daughter lately, considering her previous issues.

"Cella."

Starting Myrcella looked up. "Uh, yeah?"

"Is everything okay?" Cersei asked. "You looked, distant?"

Myrcella just nodded. "Yeah, I'm, I'm fine mum."

By now the others were paying attention; Cersei smiled lightly, trying to be reassuring.

"I just worry about you, especially after, well..." She began.

Myrcella grimaced, knowing her mother was referring to her messy dating history.

Her mother's next words caught her off-guard. "Are you, seeing anyone knew, someone new in your life?"

Myrcella prayed she wasn't blushing as she stammered in response. "Wh-what, I-I...that's...No, of course not, why would I be, why would you ask that?"

Cersei shook her head. "I was just trying to make sure you were alright; after what happened...last time, I was just hoping you would be..."

But whatever Cersei planned to say was cut off by Joffrey.

"Oh come off it Cella, of course there's someone." He remarked with a grin. "How can there not be, you're awesome and hot, like me, you can have any guy you want and I'm proud of that; take advantage of it."

Myrcella just glared at Joffrey's not so subtle hinting that she dating many guys for the fun of it. The comparison to him was especially insulting.

Luckily she kept her cool and with one look urged Tommen to do the same, Joffrey already gave Tommen a hard time for being gay. She managed to hide Jojen, not bringing him up and thankfully the subject was dropped.

It was with some relief that Myrcella made it back to her room. Shortly after she did so, her phone began to ring. A little surprised, having not expected a call, she nevertheless checked it and answered.

"Hey, Trystane." She greeted.

"Hi Cella, what's up?" He replied casually.

She sat down, smiling. "Nothing much, just finished with dinner."

"Ah, us too." He paused for a moment. "Say, I do have some news for you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, kinda surprised us but...well, Uncle Oberyn and Ellaria are getting married soon." He revealed.

Myrcella gasped and grinned. "Wow, that's, awesome; good for them."

Trystane wasn't done yet however. "Yeah well, the bit that surprised us; since he knew we were still friends...Uncle Oberyn was wondering if you wanted to come to the wedding, you _are_ invited."

Myrcella was stunned, amazed, yet she gladly accepted. It was no secret after all, despite the relationship ending that she wasn't still friends with just Trystane, she remained friendly with the other Martell's too. Particularly Trystane's sister Arianne; but she never imagined something like this.

But she was more than happy to go; it would be wonderful to watch two people so much in love finally joined in marriage.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Hardest Places**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, well, not quite, he's still a dick, but he's not actually too bad here.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Well, it's actually a little creepy, but yeah, in a way, in a way.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked them and yup, here we go :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Myrcella wasn't sure if she'd stopped smiling all day. While her family had been reluctant, they nevertheless relented and allowed her to attend the wedding of Oberyn and Ellaria. As a result, Myrcella soon found herself in Sunspear; enjoying the warmth of a typical day in Dorne. The wedding was taking place in the Water Gardens and everybody that knew the Martells was present.

' _They look so, happy...'_ Myrcella thought to herself with joy. _'I wonder if, Jojen and I would ever...'_

She quickly chased that thought away, not wanting to get ahead of herself; there were still many obstacles to overcome before coming even remotely close to anything like that. Still she smiled warmly as she watched Oberyn and Ellaria standing together, ready to exchange their vows. She was also glad that the Martells were open about their friendship with her. It was why she was seated in the second row; just behind the main family members.

As she sat she reflected on how her relationship with Trystane actually ended. _'I keep feel amazed by all this; when really, was I expected any different. Our break up was amicable; we accepted that it just wasn't working, we drifted apart but we could see it...That's how we stayed as friends. The Martells are the most open-minded people I know; that's why...that's why they remain so friendly.'_

She recalled with joy how after coming out, Tommen's sexuality became known to the Martells first before anyone else outside of the family and how openly they had still accepted him; but then, with several family members being bisexual, Myrcella could understand their acceptance more easily.

* * *

On the same day, unaware of the other events taking place; Arya and Gendry were in his apartment. They were lounging on the sofa, or rather Gendry was, while Arya used him as a large pillow. The TV was on although neither of them seemed to be watching it.

Instead, Arya was lost in thought while Gendry just smiled, holding her close, gently running his fingers through her hair. Anyone else but Gendry would be afraid of losing their hand; but with him, Arya not only allowed such an action, she enjoyed it.

Right now she was deep in thought. _'I wonder how much longer Gendry and I can keep this secret. I mean let's face; we're not even actually official yet and...Wait...that's something.'_

She bit her lip, thinking it through before making up her mind.

"Hey, Gendry." She said suddenly.

He stopped and looked down at her. "Arry?"

She sat up, making him move too. "Listen, I just realized something; we're still hiding things I know and, I still can't think for the life of me how we're gonna handle this if we do end up getting caught."

Gendry nodded. "Yeah, that's...very true..."

"But; we never really made anything official did we?" She replied. "I mean; yeah we just ended up together and it felt right but..."

"Are you saying…?"

"I'm saying, it would be nice if it was official, right?" Arya finished.

She inwardly berated herself for sounding so lame. But Gendry just smiled and they kissed deeply and Arya knew, right afterwards, they would do exactly that. While still keeping things secret, they would now truly be an official couple.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Hardest Places**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks; yeah :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's cool :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

It was yet another day at school, the usual routine of lessons, friends hanging out during their breaks, but Myrcella couldn't help but smile. She was anxious to meet up with her friends, as they actually had plans for the weekend, plans that they needed to discuss. Unfortunately for her, she was met with an unwelcome distraction as she approached the school cafeteria.

"Cella."

She stopped, eyes narrowing. "What do you want?"

Edric Dayne glowered and shook his head. "Don't think I'm stupid; you honestly think it's okay to end things with me just to go crawling back to Trystane...I saw you at the wedding."

Myrcella rolled her eyes; she should have guessed; not that he would see her at the wedding, but that he'd obviously get the wrong end of things.

"It was that attitude that caused me to break up with you in the first place." She snapped. "You get jealous and see threats where there are none. Trystane and I are friends, that's all. Not that it's _any_ of your business."

With that she pushed past him before the situation could escalate, leaving him glowering as she entered the cafeteria and began making her way towards the table where her friends were sitting. Namely Margaery, Shireen and Joy.

"Hey." She greeted them as she sat down. "Where's the boy's?"

Shireen answered, her voice gentle as usual. "They're getting their food, of course."

Myrcella laughed at that, but smiled; this would give them time to talk and make plans, so they could surprise the boys later.

Finally, she spoke up.

"So, are we all set for this beach trip, we're all going right?" She asked.

They all nodded and Shireen added. "I'll be there, once I get a new swimsuit..."

Myrcella grinned. "Perfect, now I have an excuse to take you shopping."

Shireen just nodded; so Myrcella reassured her.

"Hey, I won't try and make you buy something...skimpy. But you could do with something maybe a _little_ more revealing."

Shireen blushed at that. "I. Um, who else is coming, do we know?"

Joy smiled casually and replied. "Well, you obviously know Devan is coming, Edric too...I think some of the Starks, um...Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon are coming. They're bringing guests, right?"

"Yeah, Jojen Reed, Podrick and Lyanna Mormont." Myrcella confirmed. "Oh and of course my brothers will be there. Dad's invited...Gendry..."

She trailed off at that; the others shared a knowing look; Gendry was well known to be Robert's son, albeit, not Cersei's.

Margaery quickly tried to cover the awkwardness. "I know Sansa's bringing Jeyne and Tommen will be bringing Robin right?"

"Yeah, and Trystane said he can make it too." Myrcella confirmed.

She was relieved for the distraction and soon they began discussing other plans; as the guys finally reached the table, ready to join them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arya was faced with her own issues.

"For fuck sake Sansa." She groaned.

Sansa shook her head. "Arya please..."

Jeyne spoke up too. "We just want to help you."

"How, by frustrating me to death?!" Arya snapped.

Jeyne rolled her eyes. "Hey, you should be grateful we're taking the effort."

"We're just concerned Arya; you shouldn't spend your life alone." Sansa explained. "Even if you don't find a boyfriend; you shouldn't close it out of your life completely and..."

But then Arya made her mistake; she was so frustrated she momentarily forgot the need for secrecy and accidentally blurted out a startling revelation to her sister and her sister's best friend.

"Who says I don't already have someone, huh!" Was her sudden reply. "I do alright; I don't need any of this, I've got a boyfriend!"

Sansa and Jeyne's eyes widened; as did Arya's as she realized what she had just said. She was just glad she hadn't accidentally named names.

"Arya, what…?"Sansa began.

But Arya was already shaking her head. "No, no, forget it, I..."

Jeyne rolled her eyes. "Oh I don't think so."

"Arya, you can't just say..."

"I can and I am." Arya replied quickly. "Just forget it, you heard nothing."

With that she hurried away, escaping her sister, at least for the time being, cursing her own recklessness.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Hardest Places**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: How very odd, considering she is like this in a number of my other stories and you had no problem with her in them.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, here we go :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Myrcella smiled as she looked around the beach; the party was already beginning and things were looking good. They had managed to hire a reasonably large section of the beach, exclusively for the party and had everything they would need, food, drink, towels, sunscreen, umbrellas; everything.

' _I can't believe how many people have turned up. This is gonna be so cool.'_ She thought happily.

Approaching the crowd of people she enjoyed the feel of the sun on her skin; hoping that her yellow string bikini fit her ideal outfit, sexy but not too skimpy.

"Would you relax Cella, you look great." Margaery suddenly said, appearing next to her. "Trust me, that bikini is not too skimpy, I told you as much when we bought it."

Myrcella just nodded. "Alright, alright, I get it...just wish I had your confidence."

Margaery laughed but Myrcella wasn't joking; Margaery looked so amazing in a blue string strapless bikini. Before they could say anything else however, two familiar voices broke them out of their thoughts.

"Just shut up Joffrey, I'm not in the mood for your nonsense." It was Tommen.

They turned quickly, worried and sure enough, there was Myrcella's brothers, both standing glaring at each other. Joffrey in red trunks while Tommen wore a yellow Speedo.

It seemed that was Joffrey's issue. "Oh you think it's alright to go around dressed like that, you little..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Margaery cut across him sharply.

Joffrey turned, glaring too. "Oh and now the sluts show up. You're happy with Tommen disgracing us; Cella. Dressing like that and having his little...creature being even worse."

Tommen looked furious, red faced and seconds away from punching Joffrey.

Myrcella quickly intervened; the last thing she wanted was Joffrey causing more trouble.

"Go stick your head in the sea and take a deep breath, Joffrey." She snapped. "Now piss off."

Joffrey just scoffed and stalked away; Myrcella and Margaery hurried to Tommen.

"You okay?" Margaery asked.

Tommen groaned. "I...sorry guys, I didn't..."

Myrcella shook her head. "You have nothing to apologize for Tommen. He was bothering you about Robin again, right?"

To her surprise, Tommen went red again, this time for rather different reasons.

"Um, yeah, I just..." Tommen stammered; before whispering. "I swear he's trying to tease me."

As he said this he pointed over to Robin who was wearing something that Myrcella was sure Lysa Arryn had never seen, or he'd never been allowed out the house. It was a dark blue, tight fitting Speedo with the Arryn Falcon in silver across his butt, which was rather 'defined' by the Speedo.

Margaery laughed good-naturedly. "This is Robin we're talking about. You should be glad Tommen, it means he's more confident and of course, that means..."

Tommen's eyes widened and he smiled. "I...Yeah, okay, thanks."

With that he hurried over to join his boyfriend. Margaery excused herself and went to join the other party goers;. Myrcella was still grinning, relieved at the end of the unfortunate argument and Tommen recovering his happiness. Sure enough, when she looked back over towards her brother and his boyfriend, they were both sitting together; very close together, holding each other; both very happy.

She looked around and waved in greeting to Trystane who was a number of other guests, clad in his usual orange Speedo. He waved back; Myrcella had to admit, while it had been awkward at first, she felt relieved that she and Trystane were able to remain friends after their relationship ended. It also helped them remain comfortable around each other, without any issues like lingering feelings or anything like that.

' _He...Trystane also knows about me and Jojen and keeps our secret for us.'_ She thought gratefully. _'I just wish we didn't have to keep things secret.'_

She sighed and tried to focus on something else instead. Sure enough she soon saw people who could help distract her.

"Hey guys." She greeted as she sat down next to them.

"Hi." They all chorused.

She grinned, observing the others around her. Once again she was amazed, this time by Shireen, who, while it wasn't revealing, was actually wearing a bikini, lavender in colour.

"Wow, Shireen, you look awesome." She said; all the while reflecting. _'There is no way Selyse saw that or she'd have gone absolutely crazy.'_

Also sitting with her was Edric Storm in blue trunks and Joy in a pink bikini, somewhat more revealing than Shireen's. Finally was Devan, clad in a black Speedo, which was drawing a lot of attention from Shireen, although she tried to hide it, Myrcella couldn't help but notice it.

' _Aww, so sweet, she doesn't see that Devan is doing the same, yet out of respect he doesn't stare.'_ She noticed. _'I wish they'd just get on with it already.'_

It was shortly after that Edric and Devan went to join other boys for a swimming race in the sea.

"You got it bad, you know that." Myrcella gently teased Shireen.

Shireen flushed, startled; she was been watching Devan as he walked towards the sea, particularly eyeing his body in that Speedo.

Looking flustered, Shireen shook her head.

"I, Cella, that's not..."

Myrcella shook her head. "C'mon Shireen, you really like him; I can see, so can Joy and Edric. He likes you too."

"What?!" Shireen gasped.

She nodded. "Yeah, so trust me, take the chance."

Shireen bit her lip; still looking unsure. But Myrcella was certain that, now the seed was planted; it wouldn't be long. It was shortly after that however that she too got distracted; by one of the few boys not swimming. Jojen had caught her attention and wouldn't let it go, looking so good in his green Speedo.

' _Wow, his body is, he looks so good in that, he...'_ She thought before catching herself. _'Behave Cella, you can't let anyone see you like this; I better not be blushing.'_

However even as she thought that, she spotted Jojen make eye contact with her and they both managed a small smile, it was all they could do for now, with so many eyes that could see them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Hardest Places**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks; yeah well, naturally :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: No more than in any other story where she's been that way, so...not really.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Arya smiled lightly as she sat with her brothers and Gendry; all of them were taking a break from the beach related activities to have a drink. Both Bran and Rickon wore Speedos, blue and white respectively, while Arya opted for a black tankini. Gendry wore black trunks with yellow lightning bolt designs down each leg.

' _I suppose it's lucky for us, in a way...'_ She reflected. _'We've been friends for so long, before we started dating. I can't act how I'd normally act around Gendry here, but that doesn't mean we have to avoid each other.'_

She knew it was hard on Gendry true, but at least this way, she didn't have to worry about being separate from him. They could simply pretend to be friends; just as they had been for years.

"Something, what's been going on, anything new guys?" Bran asked, trying to make conversation.

Rickon shrugged while Arya shook her head. Gendry smiled lightly.

"Not much except for a...little surprise..." He commented. "I think, in his own way, dad is trying to be around more."

This surprised them all, it was well known that Gendry's father, Robert Baratheon, literally was absent for Gendry's entire childhood, especially when his mother died. It was only when Gendry was already eighteen that he finally met his father for the first time; but it hadn't gone well.

"Oh, how so?" Rickon asked, curious.

Gendry sighed. "Well; he seems intent on having his car serviced at Mott's garage whenever there is anything wrong with it; to the exclusion of all others. He also seems to insist on me being the one to work on it and sticking around while I do."

Tohbo Mott was Gendry's employer at the garage he worked and this story suddenly made sense.

In his own round about way, Robert was seeking to spend time with his illegitimate son. Before they could comment further, two new arrivals joined them. The first was Sansa's boyfriend, Podrick Payne, clad in a red Speedo. The other was Lyanna Mormont, in a simple black one-piece swimsuit. Rickon immediately became surprisingly self-conscious of his own swimsuit as she stepped next to him.

"C'mon Rickon, let's go for a swimming race." She challenged, a gleam in her eye.

Rickon grinned, suddenly forgetting his self-consciousness. "You bet."

With that they took off down towards the sea. Bran shook his head and turned to Pod.

"Hey, how's it going?"

Pod nodded. "Cool, it's good seeing everyone, although..."

He didn't need to continue, they all knew how nervous Pod could get, especially around large crowds.

Bran however tried to calm him. "Well, I'm sure Sansa will..."

"Yeah, she's here, her and Jeyne are just coming." Pod remarked.

That was when it happened, much to their surprise; for at that moment, Arya quickly got up and left the group. Gendry just shook his head and excused himself, stating he was going to go swimming again too.

"What was that about?" Both remaining boys chorused.

It was then Sansa and Jeyne arrived and Pod was distracted from his confusion. He was too busy being amazed by the sight of his amazingly sexy girlfriend, being even more so in a purple string bikini. Jeyne walked along side her in a dark green strapless bikini, the two of them casually chatting away, happily joining the boys and talking with them. Sansa well aware of the effect she was having on Pod.

* * *

Meanwhile, having found ways to slip away unnoticed, Jojen and Myrcella sat together, holding each other close.

"Cella, I..." He began.

She shook her head. "I know; but we...we'll think of a way. For now, let's just enjoy this moment..."

She smirked as she pressed herself closer to him, the feel of his skin, with only the Speedo interrupting it.

"I know I am."

He grinned at her, then nodded; he couldn't deny the sight of Myrcella in her bikini had been delightful and even arousing; although he managed to control himself. Nevertheless he certainly enjoyed their close contact right now, more than anything.

After hesitating only briefly, they kissed, enjoying themselves while they still could; knowing that once they joined the others at the party, they'd have to pretend to be mere acquaintances again. They soon parted and Jojen sighed.

"I can't keep hiding Cella; I mean...no one else knows and I feel so..." Jojen began.

She nodded. "I know, listen. Trystane knows about us; he won't tell anyone. But that does make it a little easier for me. Is there someone you trust completely, maybe you could tell them?"

Jojen paused for a moment before smiling. "Maybe there is someone, thanks."

With that they kissed again.

* * *

Elsewhere, enjoying the time to themselves; Arya smirked as she and Gendry kissed again.

"Arry, you know that..." He began.

She shook her head. "I slipped up, yes, I know, but that doesn't meant I give Sansa an opportunity to try and find out the truth."

Gendry smiled. "I only meant that you shouldn't avoid her constantly. That'll just make her more suspicious."

Arya sighed but nodded. "I get it, I do. But let's not talk about that right now."

"You're right; I can think of something else I'd rather be doing." He replied.

With that they resumed kissing; enjoying their moment. The pressures of hiding things and maintaining the secrecy of their relationship were great, but it was moments like these, which felt all the more precious due to it, that made things worthwhile.

Unbeknownst to them however, they had an unexpected audience. Due to the length of their disappearance, Sansa and Jeyne had gone looking for them and now found them. Both were frozen, eyes wide as they witnessed this.

"No way." Jeyne whispered.

Sansa however managed to calm herself somewhat. "Well...Guess that answers that then, we now know who Arya's boyfriend is."

"Sansa, this is...we need to..." Jeyne gasped.

But Sansa shook her head. "We go back to the others and we say nothing; we are not intruding on this moment or making things awkward for them when they return. It can wait until later."

Jeyne pondered this briefly before nodding in understanding. They slipped back to the party; still amazed by what they had witnessed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Hardest Places**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, glad you liked it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them all, I know you meant Arya and Gendry there :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Arya let out a relieved sigh as she arrived home after another day at school. Once again she was late in getting back home due to landing in detention once more.

Rolling her eyes she opened the door. _'Honestly, detention for me for sticking up for my friends, yet Joffrey gets off; typical.'_

She wasn't even bothered by what her family would say; they would either be on her side once they heard the story, or wouldn't even ask. Detention for Arya sadly being a regular occurrence they had come to just adapt to. But it was when she entered and spotted herself that she noticed something was off. Her family were all gathered in the living room and seemed to be waiting, for her.

"Um..." She began.

Her father then spoke. "Arya, we need to talk."

' _Oh that doesn't sound good.'_ She thought to herself.

Still she made her way into the living room; very aware of them all watching her. Sitting down, feeling awkward she finally asked.

"Okay, um...what's going on?"

They all fixed her with a serious look, except for Sansa who looked; guilty.

Finally her mother spoke. "We just heard something Arya and we need to talk...about you, dating this man, Gendry."

Arya froze as she realized the truth, her secret was out. Immediately she glared at Sansa, suddenly understand her guilty expression.

But Sansa shook her head.

"I didn't _tell_ them Arya." She insisted.

Cat then explained. "We overheard her talking to Jeyne on the phone, apparently the two of them saw you at that beach party together."

"So of course, we spoke to Sansa afterwards, looking for answers." Ned finished.

Arya sighed; her anger at Sansa fizzling out. "I suppose that makes sense...fuck."

"Arya language."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure mum, sorry."

She should have guessed this would happen; now she was braced for the argument for she swore, she would not back down; she was staying with Gendry, no matter what. She had to admit however, the very first issue her mother brought up was a sensible one. One that she knew was valid.

"Do you realized how much danger you are in, dating him. Where he lives?" Cat stressed. "I know he can't help it, I know he wants to get out; but until he does...it's dangerous for you going over there."

Arya nodded slowly. "I know; we both know...Trust me we take every precaution we can to try and look out for each other and our personal safety. I am never alone when I have to go through Flea Bottom. Gendry is always waiting by the bus stop and always either walks me back to the bus stop or drives me home afterwards."

That caught the attention of Robb. "Wait, drives you home, but…?"

"He parks at the top of the street, out of sight and I walk the rest of the way." Arya explained.

Yet what happened next surprised her.

Sharing a look her parents then smiled; as did the rest of the family.

Finally her father spoke. "Well, so long as you're being careful Arya. We just wish you'd told us sooner."

"Wait, what?"

Hugging her daughter Cat explained. "Don't forget, we know Gendry, your father's been friends with Robert for a long time. We know about his...parentage. We've met him a few times."

Robb grinned. "Hey, so long as he treats you right; we're cool with it."

"Of course he does; you think I'd let him get away with it if he didn't?" Arya shot back.

They just laughed and then Sansa approached. "I am sorry, about giving you such a hard time; I was just trying to help you. If you'd just told me, I would've left you alone."

"I guess." Arya agreed. "So um, guess I need to uh..."

They all nodded, confirming Arya's thoughts. So, with the little family meeting over and her family not having any problems with her dating Gendry, much to her surprise and relief, Arya left the living room and headed upstairs to call Gendry. It was time for him to formally meet her family as her boyfriend for the first time.

* * *

Gendry bit his lip as he approached the Stark home; this would actually be his first time inside. Arya had called him and revealed something that startled him; her family knew about them. Although things were soon calmed by the revelation that apart from some well-founded concerns for her safety, they were happy for them and alright with them dating. Knocking on the door he smiled as Arya entered.

"Hey, you made it." She said.

Gendry nodded and entered, they immediately took each other's hands and he noticed that, for the first time in a long time, she was completely relaxed; the burden of hiding their secret gone. He had to admit, he felt the same way.

"Well, let's get going." She continued.

Gendry nodded in agreement and walked with Arya to the living room where the rest of the family were waiting; ready to meet him officially as Arya's boyfriend for the first time.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Hardest Places**

Chapter 10 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Kinda, it went very well :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks; what are you talking about, it has already gone well.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them all :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon were all currently in their parents car as Ned and Cat drove to the school. It was time for the annual Parent/Teacher meeting; something which, as usual, Arya was dreading.

This had caught Catelyn's attention. "Arya, is there something you wish to share before we go into the school?"

Arya shifted in her seat but shook her head. "Not really?"

"You're not normally so worked up." Catelyn pointed out. "If there's something you haven't told us…?"

"There's nothing." Arya insisted.

Ned shook his head. "Arya, we're not judging you; if there's something you need help with..."

But Arya remained quiet; concerning her parents; as well as her siblings. Arya remained quiet however until they reached the school. Getting out the car Cat consulted the letters she held; while naturally being a high school they had different teachers for each subject the teacher in charge of each sibling's homeroom, had their full reports and would be the ones meeting the families.

Cat nodded. "Alright, let's go...Rickon we'll be talking to your teacher first; then Sansa's..."

The siblings all shared a look; knowing the most likely reasoning for this manner of going to see each teacher was simply due to closeness. It was therefore equally predictable that Bran's teacher would be next and then finally, Arya's.

' _Urgh, shit.'_ She thought.

So it was they made their way into the school.

True to their word, the Starks visited Rickon's teacher first, then Sansa's. All in all the reports they received were mainly positive, a few areas for them to improve on naturally, but both had shown improvement. This seemed to be especially noticeable for Sansa improving in her worst subject, maths.

"See, everything is going well so far." Ned remarked with a warm smile.

Sansa grinned, Rickon shrugged and Cat led the way to the next teacher they were to see. As they did so, Sansa looked over at Arya and shook her head.

"C'mon Arya, it can't be that bad." She tried to reassured her sister. "I don't get why you're so worried."

Arya just shook her head. "It's alright for you, or Rickon or Bran...you know how well you are doing...Me, I don't."

Sansa just sighed; Rickon and Bran shared a worried look having overheard the conversation. Arya always had issues with school, it was likely she merely feared that these issues would be reflected in her school work and now their parents would find out. But they were forced to put those thoughts aside for now as they reached the class where they would be talking to Bran's teacher. While the other three siblings waiting, occupying a corner of the room. Bran joined his parents as they sat by the teachers desk.

The teacher smiled warmly and then spoke.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Stark." She greeted. "Thank you for coming."

They both nodded and Cat spoke. "So, how is Bran doing?"

Still smiling the teacher explained. "He is excelling as usual; top grades in a large number of his subjects. Impeccable behaviour..."

The teacher looked at Bran with a raised eyebrow before adding.

"And his performance in gym class has improved well I must say."

Bran flushed lightly, but smiled. Having long been considered the nerd of the school, he was naturally considered to be poor at gym class. But he was managing.

"I see, thank you..." Catelyn said with a warm smile to her son.

After a few more comments they were done and soon the family left the class.

Ned smiled at Bran. "Well, I'm glad to hear things are going very well for you Bran."

Bran just nodded. "Thanks dad."

"Now, Arya...let's go see your teacher." Cat said.

Arya nodded, biting her lip. "Um, yeah..."

The parents shared a look at that, growing more and more concerned. They reached the classroom where they'd be talking to Arya's teacher and soon they sat down with Arya. Yet what happened surprised them all, Arya especially. The teacher had simply said that day that he really needed to talk to Arya's parents at the meeting that night. Given how things usually turned out for her, Arya expected the worst. Yet could not, for the life of her, fathom what or why.

She soon realized that the exact opposite was true.

"Well..." The teacher began. "I am very pleased to announce, to my pleasant surprise, that Arya has greatly improved. The teachers say she is doing relatively well in her classes...averaging Bs and Cs now. Her gym class is naturally still a straight A, she seems to excel in any practical or physical concern in her lessons."

All of them, even Arya herself, were surprised and wide-eyed by this and Arya shifted again, uncomfortable by the next comments, yet still feeling some relief that it wasn't as bad as she feared.

The teacher then explained. "However, there are still some...behavioural issues; as I'm sure you're aware."

Cat nodded. "Yes, we are; we've spoken about it, right Arya?"

Arya nodded. "Yeah."

By the end they left the classroom, smiling; Arya still amazed at what she had heard and relieved that things finally were looking up for her.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Hardest Places**

Chapter 11 of Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, it's good :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: It sure did :)  
Veridissima: Thanks; glad you enjoyed :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Jojen sighed as he considered the things Myrcella had told him during the beach party. How she had told Trystane about them and how it seemed to help her. She was able to cope with the pressure of keeping their relationship secret by having someone she trusted as a confidant.

' _I...maybe I should do the same. I've been hiding this inside me for a while now.'_ He reflected. _'It's been so hard, like I...I've been so overwhelmed by it.'_

But that raised another issue for him. He needed to share this with someone he could trust, especially due to the suffering he felt from trying to keep things secret. The main issue being, just who to talk to. He bit his lip before suddenly standing up from his bed where he had been lying, trying to figure things out. It just struck him and it was so obvious that he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before.

' _Meera.'_

He smiled; if he could trust anyone, it was his sister. Now he just needed to find the right time to tell her. He knew she was down in the kitchen, studying for college, deciding to take a chance he decided that now was the time. He made his way out of the room and headed downstairs; he needed to do this, but he didn't want his parents overhearing yet, not until he was ready. He wasn't sure how they'd react to him and Myrcella.

Sure enough he found Meera at the kitchen table, deep in her books, eyes narrowed as she tried to concentrate.

"Um, Meera…?" He began, anxious. "I don't mean to interrupt, but…?"

Meera looked up and just smiled. Pushing her books to one side she shook her head.

"It's alright Jojen, always have time for my brother." She said warmly. "So, what's up?"

Sitting down Jojen sighed and shook his head. "I...I don't really know how to explain this. But I just, I don't want mum or dad to know yet, this is just between us."

Meera paused at that, noting her brother's nervousness and began to grow concerned.

"Jojen, are you sure this…?" She began.

He nodded. "I need to say it."

Pausing briefly he nodded. "I...I'm dating someone; but it's...well; we kinda don't want to be seen, mainly as we're not sure how our families will react."

"Okay..." Meera replied. "Who…?"

Feeling his face heat up Jojen replied. "Myrcella Baratheon."

Meera's eyes widened in surprise. "Myrcella...Wow, that's...I can see now why you're both nervous..."

To Jojen's surprise and relief, there was no judgement in Meera's eyes. Perhaps noticing this, she smiled.

"C'mon, it's obvious I'd understand Jojen..." She replied, before blushing. "I'm dating Bran remember, we're trying to keep our relationship secret."

Jojen nodded, smiling lightly; now it made sense. He was glad to have Meera's support.

It was roughly half an hour later, Jojen was on the phone to Myrcella.

"You told your sister?" She queried, surprised.

Jojen smiled. "Yeah, I...it's like you telling Trystane, someone I can trust...Meera's actually quite happy for us."

Myrcella grinned. "That's great; oh Jojen, I swear, this will get easier, we just need to hold on."

"I know, I know."

With that they both hung up, smiling; looking hopeful for the future.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Chapter 12

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Hardest Places**

Chapter 12 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yes, indeed :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and well, we can only wait and see :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it was good for him :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Smiling to herself, Arya approached Gendry's truck which was parked in the driveway of her family home. It was time for their prearranged date, always an interesting occurrence, at least to those that knew them. Arya was well known for her dim view of romance and what she derided as 'mushy stuff'. Yet with Gendry, who respected her views and treated her unquestionably as an equal, her actions seemed almost contradictory.

' _I don't get why they make such a big deal out of it, I'm still myself.'_ Arya reflected. _'I mean, okay I made a bit more effort, but I could do that for anything, if I felt like it.'_

It was true; she had made an effort at her appearance. Usually she disdained make-up and just threw on any old shirt and jeans and felt she was set. If it was warm she'd wear shorts, but avoided skirts and dresses like the plague, even when making an effort. So it was she almost laughed at Gendry's eye roll as he noted her appearance; her hair just long enough to pull back into a small ponytail, light coat of eyeshadow; pair of black denim shorts with black leggings underneath, a black tank-top, white ankle socks and black flats. She also wore a silver pendant necklace with her family's old sigil of a wolf acting as the pendant.

Gendry himself had dressed up well too; something that was unusual. Yet he looked good in a pair of denim jeans, a dark blue T-shirt, white socks and new black sneakers.

"Wow…" He breathed, eyes widening as he saw Arya; particularly her outfit. "You look…incredible."

Arya laughed. "Thanks, you look great too."

Gendry smiled and bent down, kissing her. Then, together they got in his car before driving away.

As they drove, Gendry grinned as he glanced at Arya again.

"I meant it you know, you look stunning; I love you." He said.

Arya smiled. "I know; thank you…After everything that's happened, all that hassle with that asshole in school, you stick by me and I am glad for that. I know I may not say it often; but I love you too Gendry."

He grinned and nodded and continued to drive; as they did so, they both basked in the happiness and warmth of their time together. Gendry knew how much it meant for Arya to say that. He couldn't deny he was looking forward to this date. They soon arrived at the restaurant they had arranged for their date and got out of the car. Grinning Arya took Gendry's hand and they began to walk inside. The hostess welcomed them warmly.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

Gendry smiled and spoke. "We've made a reservation; Gendry Waters and Arya Stark."

The hostess nodded. "Ah yes, this way please."

The young woman smiled at Arya in a polite way and Arya was happy to see this girl wasn't like others. Most other girls she ran into while out with Gendry shamelessly flirted with him, as if she didn't exist.

They were soon shown to their table; sitting down, and consulting their menus. They ordered their drinks and soon, before long, they made their orders and were soon waiting for their meal.

"Wow, it hasn't really been that long, since all this…started." Gendry said softly. "But it feels like ages."

Arya nodded. "Yeah, exactly how I feel."

Gendry agreed and they waited, their starters being brought, they began to eat, occasionally talking, even as they ate and finally finishing. As they waited for their main course to come, Gendry smiled and leaned closer. Arya did not hesitate and responded in kind and they kissed, enjoying the sensation deeply. Their main course arrived shortly afterwards and they resumed eating. As they finally finished and paid for the meal they began heading out to Gendry's car.

"So, Arry, um, how exactly are we…?" He began, unsure.

She just smiled. "It's cool, let's get back to your place, I'm not expected home for quite a while yet."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "You're sure?"

"Oh yeah." She replied confidently. "Let's get going."

Gendry almost wanted to laugh at that, particularly the sly smirk on Arya's face as she said that. Still he nodded and began driving her to his home.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Chapter 13

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Hardest Places**

Chapter 13 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Jojen smiled as he stood in his bedroom, getting ready for his date with Myrcella.

'This is it, we're ready to begin. I can only hope that this goes well...' he found himself thinking. 'What we feel for each other...that really counts for something. Whatever our difficulties, we will find our way through it. Of that, I am sure of.'

He took a moment to consider himself in the mirror. He had dressed up in olive cargo pants, a dark green button-up shirt and black socks and shoes. Good clothes, but nothing over-the-top. Both he and Myrcella had agreed that while a first date, they would keep it simple. They simply planned on going out to the movies.

Myrcella had asked Jojen to choose their date and that had been his choice. He'd even found the perfect movie theatre and Myrcella had been impressed when she'd heard, so they were both looking forward to this.

Satisfied that he was ready, Jojen grabbed his phone, keys, wallet, and anything else that he would need before leaving, and headed out to his car to go and pick up Myrcella. It was time to begin their date.

Grinning as she finished brushing her hair, Myrcella couldn't help but be excited. She and Jojen were going on a date! While it was a simple trip to the movies, it was something that she was looking forward to and she certainly had a good feeling about tonight. Although...there was still the obvious issue.

'Just gotta be extra careful, don't want my family to catch us yet...Plus only Jojen's sister knows, so careful of his parents too.'

So, satisfied with that, she finished securing her ponytail and began applying a simple coat of clear lip gloss and smokey eye shadow, but otherwise, she was ready. She had dressed up in a yellow knee length spaghetti strap dress with skin coloured tights and yellow heels.

Satisfied that she was ready, her grin widened as she managed to sneak out without anybody noticing and soon she reached the spot they had agreed to meet; just before Jojen himself arrived.

Jojen couldn't help but grin when Myrcella emerged. She looked fantastic and he told her so.

"Thanks, you look amazing yourself." she replied with a soft laugh.

Jojen nodded and they took each other's hands.

"Shall we?" she asked.

He nodded, grinning. "Sure, let's go."

They headed to his car and they were soon on their way to their destination. As they drove, Myrcella pondered where they were headed.

"I'm actually surprised, you know." she said, catching Jojen's attention before elaborating. "That you were able to find a movie theatre that shows old vintage movies."

Jojen let out a short laugh. "It wasn't easy. I'm just glad that you agreed to come along. I was surprised that you liked movies like that. How did you get into them?"

"I have a fondness for Eastern culture and old movies, so I pretty much grew up around such films. What about you?"

"My parents, they also have a fondness for Eastern culture, particularly Japanese...plus, well, Mifune is in it."

Myrcella grinned at that and they both continued their journey, eager to arrive.

Before long, they were at the cinema, seated and ready. The opening scenes of Akira Kurosawa's Yojimbo starting up. Smiling, they settled in, ready to enjoy the movie, their hands automatically seeking and finding each other's. They didn't talk, they simply enjoyed themselves, the movie, and about midway through, when Myrcella leaned in and laid her head on Jojen's shoulder, he smiled and moved his arm around her. She smiled and they continued watching, comfortable and happy.

'To think that I'm here, watching a movie with Myrcella.' Jojen thought in amazement. 'Yet, things aren't as good as they could be... We're still hiding, we're not sure exactly how to reveal things. But until then...'

Myrcella was smiling and reflecting on the night's events. 'Jojen looks so happy after all of that crazy stuff we've had to put up with from hiding our relationship and the pressure that he must be under because of that. God, it's amazing. I'm glad that he was able to enjoy himself tonight. It's just...flattering that I'm the one he wanted to enjoy it with.'

The couple spent the rest of the movie in a comfortable, loving silence, both of them feeling the affection the other felt and words were not even needed. Once the movie ended, Jojen turned his head towards Myrcella. They were still in the same position.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"You bet." she said with a grin. "Kurosawa was a genius, Mifune was brilliant... Those were some of the best movies of their time."

Standing up together, Jojen nodded in agreement. "Very true, very true."

Together, they left the movie theatre. They didn't plan for this to be a big date with a meal and such, just the movie trip. They had already eaten before going out, so Jojen was preparing to drop Myrcella off back at her home. Still, Myrcella found herself wishing that the night would never end and, by the look in Jojen's eyes, he wished the same.

Pulling the car up close to the house, but still out of sight, they got out of the car and walked up to each other.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Jojen." Myrcella said happily. "I hope that we can do it again sometime."

Jojen nodded. "Me too, Myrcella."

Smiling, she gently pulling him closer. He grinned and they immediately kissed, becoming lost in the kiss until finally they parted, gasping for air.

"Wow, that was...amazing." Myrcella gasped. It felt even better than their last kiss.

Jojen nodded. "I know, tell me about it... Well, I'll see you again?"

Myrcella grinned. "You bet."

The couple, both still grinning, kissed once more, said their goodbyes, and Myrcella watched as Jojen headed back to his car and drove home. She then headed towards her home and managed to slip inside, happier than she had ever felt in her life. Driving home, reflecting on the nights events, Jojen felt exactly the same.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Hardest Places**

Chapter 14 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Cersei sat impatiently as she checked her watch. She wasn't even sure why she had come.

' _I honestly don't understand why Tyrion feels the need to invite me over.'_ She thought darkly. _'That said...I'm not the only one; I suppose it's just the way things go, he's still family, however much I despise that simple fact.'_

She looked around; she wasn't the only one waiting however. Also present was Tywin, her father who right now seemed even more detached than usual, the opposite reaction to that being shown by her aunt Genna. Also present was her uncle Kevan, and his family, Dorna, Lancel, Martyn, Willem and Janei. The only other people in the room was a woman; Shae and a teenage boy, Podrick Payne, Tyrion's adopted son; who sat nervously, shifting in his seat.

Cersei shook her head. _'Honestly, keeping us waiting, why can't he just tell us one at a time whatever it is he wants to say, rather than gathering us all together like this.'_

But at that moment, Tyrion returned, entering the room and with him was Jaime, Cersei's twin brother. The two of them were chatting amiably as usual before they both took their seats.

"So Tyrion." Tywin said quickly but calmly. "What is it you wanted to talk to us about."

Tyrion smiled. "I simply wish to make an announcement...simply put..."

He turned his gaze to Shae who nodded warmly and then, linking hands, they two of them revealed.

"We are engaged to be married."

There was a momentary silence after that as the news set in.

Jaime was the first to react, grinning widely as he congratulated the happy family, Pod was grinning too, clearly happy at the thought of Tyrion and Shae marrying. The rest of the family didn't take long in following, Genna in particular was enthusiastic, meanwhile Lancel was smiling happily as he and the rest of the family congratulated them too, all the while explaining patiently to Janei exactly what marriage meant.

Finally it was Cersei's turn; she shrugged casually. "Well, congratulations, I'm sure the two of you will be very happy together."

Her father had also congratulated them so it was the least she could do. Nevertheless they smiled and thanked her. Cersei had to admit; she was glad that her brother was finally settling down; regardless of her other thoughts about him, she was concerned in that regard, but here it was at last, he was getting married. However as she drove home, she noticed something that caught her attention and immediately any thoughts of Tyrion getting married were driven from her head.

' _Cella, I didn't expect to see her out here. She...wait...'_ She thought, her eyes widening as she realized. _'No, it can't be...isn't that...'_

She was certain of it now and began to grow curious, and concerned. One question lingered in her mind, especially as she was sure, from their expressions, that something was going on between them. What was her daughter doing with, of all people, Jojen Reed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Chapter 15

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Hardest Places**

Chapter 15 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, wait and see :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, thought you'd like them :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Myrcella smiled lightly as she entered her home. It was another sweet time she had spent with Jojen. She had to admit, while still having a hard time with keeping things secret, they knew that they still had to consider how their families would react. At that moment however, she heard her mother.

"Cella, is that you?"

She called back, calmly. "Yeah mum, I'm home."

She wasn't expecting her mother's reply. "Come in here."

She paused, uncertain. But she warily made her way to the living room. Entering the living room she spotted her parents both sitting there, both watching her and she began to feel nervous. It was her mother who spoke first.

"You were out late Cella." She commented.

Myrcella nodded. "Oh, yeah, sorry about that. I just lost track of time while I was over at Rosamund's."

That was her cover story, her cousin had agreed to cover for her if asked. But her mother's next words made her flinch.

"Then why, when I was coming home from Tyrion's…?" Cersei queried. "Did I see you, with a boy. With, Jojen Reed."

Myrcella's eyes were wide, her mouth dry; they had been seen, the secret was out.

She looked from her mother to her father, they were both watching her carefully, clearly waiting for an explanation.

"I just..."

Robert shook his head. "Cella please, you have to be honest with us. What were you doing with this boy?"

"I saw everything Cella." Her mother added. "So I will know, if you try to hide the truth."

She shuddered; biting her lip. This wasn't how she pictured things going; now she had no choice but to reveal the truth.

"It's just; I..." She cleared her throat. "Jojen and I are dating; we have been for a couple of months now."

"You've gotta be kidding!"

She flinched again and turned; Joffrey had entered the room, he had clearly overheard.

"Joffrey..."

"You're dating that loser." He laughed. "You must be desperate Cella; sleeping around with those Dornish idiots and now this guy..."

"Joffrey!" Their mother admonished.

At that point Tommen had entered; clearly also having heard. "Joffrey, shut up, you're not helping."

He then turned and smiled at Myrcella.

Myrcella sighed and shook her head. "Yes, I'm dating Jojen, as I said, we've been dating for a few months. We are happy together; it's far better than things were before, with Edric Dayne."

She added that last part to try and reassure her mother who was looking dubious. But then, she had been dubious about Edric Dayne and Trystane too. Joffrey was being an ass but she was past caring about his opinion. While dubious Cersei offered no apparent rejection about the relationship; Tommen and Robert both seemed supportive of her.

* * *

Jojen shifted awkwardly as she stood in front of the Baratheon's front door. Myrcella had called him that morning to reveal that they had been seen by her mother. Her family now knew about their relationship. This had left him to reveal the truth to his own parents, they were surprised but thankfully supportive; but now came the tricky bit. It was time for him to meet the Baratheon family. Swallowing nervously he knocked on the door and soon it was answered by Myrcella.

"Hey." She greeted him, smiling lightly.

He nodded; nervous. "Hi, so, um..."

She shook her head. "It'll be fine, c'mon...mum is a little wary, but she's willing to give things a chance. Dad and Tommen are happy. Just, ignore Joffrey."

"We do that anyway, right?" Jojen replied, smiling.

Myrcella laughed and nodded and together they headed inside the house; heading through to the living room. The rest of the family was all there; Jojen felt his nervousness returning but remained calm as he sat down, Myrcella next to him.

"So, Jojen..." Cersei greeted him. "Thank you for coming."

He nodded. "Thank you for having me over Mrs. Baratheon."

She raised an eyebrow, smiling lightly and then their talk continued. To Jojen's relief; he was able to politely his intentions and feelings for Myrcella as finally he was able to win Cersei over and soon, apart from Joffrey whom they didn't care about, the Baratheon family was happy for Myrcella and Jojen being together.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. Chapter 16

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Hardest Places**

Chapter 16 of my Game of Thrones story.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah, it's good :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, they do and glad you liked her :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Myrcella smiled lightly as she checked herself in the mirror once more; she was satisfied she looked good, her curly hair was styled up in a loose bun, she wore minimal make-up and was dressed up. She wore a yellow mid-thigh length dress, the skirt flared out while her legs were covered in semi-transparent tights and a pair of yellow flats finished the outfit.

Grinning she put on her lion pendant necklace and a simple gold bracelet. She was now ready for the school dance. Pleased with this she left her bedroom and headed downstairs; looking up her mother smiled.

"You look wonderful Cella." She said cheerfully. "So, is everything ready?"

She nodded. "Yeah, the limo should be here soon, I'll be meeting Jojen there."

She nodded and Myrcella waited patiently, taking note of her brothers arriving. Joffrey entered first, wearing a black tux with a burnt orange shirt, simple black socks and polished black shoes. She saw Joffrey's expression when he saw her outfit, and knew it was just a matter of time before he made some disparaging remark.

Tommen entered, smiling; he was dressed in similar clothes to Joffrey, only his shirt was salmon pink. He also smiled warmly at her, more friendly.

"Alright, the limo is here, let's go." Tommen said happily.

Myrcella agreed and together they headed out and soon they were on their way to the school dance.

Joffrey took that chance to turn to Myrcella. "Honestly, look at you Cella, you're supposed to have some class."

"Don't start Joffrey." Tommen growled.

"Honestly, showing off like that, what a sl-" Joffrey continued, ignoring Tommen.

He was cut off with Myrcella slapping him across the face. "Shut. Up. I'm not interested in your lies or stupidity Joffrey."

Joffrey glowered but said nothing more for the rest of the trip.

Arriving at the school dance and heading inside, Myrcella smiled. Even her worries that her sudden act on Joffrey would have consequences disappeared, when she saw Jojen approaching her. He looked good in a dark blue tux with a green shirt and tie, black socks and polished shoes.

"Hey." He greeted her with a soft smile.

She took his hands and kissed him softly. "Hey there...Oh..."

She noticed someone and was surprised.

Jojen smiled and spoke. "You remember Meera."

"Yeah, we met once before if I remember right." Myrcella replied.

Jojen's sister nodded in confirmation. She looked amazing, surprisingly wearing a dress for once. Her dress was ankle length and had thin straps, bottle green in colour, she even wore white heels and her hair was straight for once, tied back in a low ponytail.

"So?" Myrcella asked. "What brings you here Meera?"

Meera grinned. "Well, I think you're about to see."

That confused Myrcella and she turned. The first thing she saw warmed her heart. Robin was there, in a grey tux with a dark blue shirt and the usual socks and shoes. The main thing that pleased her was Tommen by his side; holding his hand, the two of them clearly comfortable. While they had been together for a while and it wasn't exactly a secret both boys were gay, they had never actually been public with their relationship before, now they were in the open and happy about it.

Myrcella soon saw what Meera meant however, as she saw the Starks, or rather most of them, arrived. Sansa was the first one she saw, looking stunning in a beautiful ankle length silver dress that had a slit up both sides of the skirt to the tops of her thighs, she also wore silver heels.

Next she saw the younger Stark brothers, Bran and Rickon. Both clad in a tux, Bran's was black and he wore a white shirt and a black bow-tie. Rickon's was grey with a black shirt and both had the usual socks and shoes.

Two others were with the Starks, namely Lyanna Mormont in a sleeveless black knee length dress with silver details and silver heels, and Jeyne Poole in a lavender ankle length gown with purple flats. The significance of the Starks appearance soon became apparent when Bran approached Meera.

"Hey, you made it." She said cheerfully.

He nodded. "Yeah, so, um..."

She laughed and nodded and then, surprisingly Myrcella, they kissed.

' _Wow, so, Bran and Meera are together...guess they want to finally show their relationship too, like Tommen and Robin...'_ She thought to herself; looking at Jojen who nodded, indicating he knew about them already. _'I can think of a few other secret relationships, wonder if it's time for all of us...Jojen and I...Sansa and Podrick...'_

Smiling at Jojen she took his hand and, with the others, began heading into the main hall where the dance was due to take place.

Sure enough, while talking to Trystane, who had also dressed up smart, in a camel jacket, brown shoes, white trousers and a black shirt with an orange tie, Myrcella saw Sansa meeting up with Podrick. Pod looked smart in his black tux with a blue shirt and silver tie, along with the usual socks and shoes.

"Look." Myrcella whispered.

They watched and sure enough, all the couples they had noticed before, Bran and Meera, Sansa and Podrick and Tommen and Robin were up on the dance floor, making it clear to all that could see that they were together.

Myrcella laughed. "C'mon Jojen, let's go join them, it's time for us to stop hiding too."

"You're right Cella, alright, let's go." He said with a warm smile.

As a result, they headed out and were soon dancing together, revealing their relationship too.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	17. Chapter 17

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Hardest Places**

Chapter 17 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 ** **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah well, we'll see.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)****

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Edric Dayne stood glaring as he watched Myrcella and Jojen as they danced together. He smoothed down his black tux, feeling frustrated.

' _I don't believe this, she dares think that...'_ He thought. _'Urgh, unreal, Myrcella breaks up with me for no reason now she's with that...Jojen Reed, honestly, she can do better.'_

Still jealous of the sight before him, Edric decided there was only one solution. Show Myrcella her mistake, by dancing with another girl, preferably single, and make her jealous instead. He also knew just the girl; he grinned as he approached her, seeing her standing on her own, checking her watch as if she was waiting for something.

"Hey Arya." He greeted the younger Stark girl.

She started and turned to him. "What?"

He grinned wider, taking note of her clothes, a white blouse with a blue feminine tux over it and blue flats.

"So..." He began. "I saw you standing here alone and thought..."

He didn't even get any further. She suddenly glared at him.

"Just stop right there, forget it, there's no way I'm going anywhere with you." She snapped. "Besides, I'm waiting for my boyfriend."

That caught Edric off-guard; the fact she had just rejected him and used, of all things, _that_ excuse.

"Oh, come now, Arya, that's not..."

He was cut off by Arya suddenly advancing towards someone, calling out. "GENDRY!"

Edric was startled; then saw who Arya was approaching, a tall muscular dark haired blue eyed man, clearly older than her, clad in dark grey suit trousers, a black shirt with a dark grey tie and black socks and shoes.

Arya shook her head when she reached Gendry, while relieved to escape Edric Dayne, there was still an issue.

"You're late." She snapped.

Gendry smiled. "Sorry Arry, I just...I had to give a lift to my cousins."

Arya smiled and nodded. "Yeah, okay, that makes sense."

She looked over and grinned at Edric Storm and Shireen. Edric was clad in black trousers, a blue jacket over a lavender shirt and black shoes. Shireen was surprising however, she wore a black and gold dress that was only mid-thigh length. She wore black thigh-high stockings true, but she still was actually showing her legs and seemed confident for a change. Black heels finished her outfit.

"They wanted to look good for their dates. Looks like Shireen finally took her chance." Gendry explained."

Arya laughed. "I see what you mean."

She pointed out what she had saw and Gendry also laughed. Shireen and Edric had just met up with their respective dates, now officially couples. Shireen and Devan and Edric and Joy. Both of them also dressed up well. Devan in black suit trousers, with black socks and shoes and a black tie with a white shirt. Joy wore a pink mid-thigh length dress with pink heels.

"They all look so happy together." Arya commented.

Gendry nodded. "Yeah well, so many people here do; nobody is hiding anymore it seems."

Arya laughed. "True, not even us. I suppose we can get out there and dance...just don't think this will always happen."

Gendry laughed too and agreed and so they headed out towards the dance floor.

As they walked towards the dance floor, they passed two other happy couples. Martyn Lannister and his girlfriend Mary White, clad in a red jacket with white trousers, a black shirt and black shoes and a white knee length dress with red details and red flats respectively. The other couple was Martyn's twin, Willem, clad in a blue tux with black shoes and a white shirt. The girl was Marissa Frey, clad in a blue Chinese gown with a slit up the left hand side to the top of her thigh and blue flats.

"Let's go." Arya tugged on Gendry's arm.

He nodded in acceptance and followed her as they finally reached the dance floor and joined the other couples dancing, immediately drawing attention, but they didn't care, they were happy together and that was all that mattered to them all.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	18. Chapter 18

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Hardest Places**

Chapter 18 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you liked it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you liked them :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story. This chapter is rated M for sexual content BTW.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Back in his apartment, Gendry smiled lightly as he removed his black shoes. He was also clad in a black button-up shirt, denim jeans and black socks. Arya grinned in response, kicking off her black flats and following him through to the living room. She was actually wearing a dress for once, black in colour and reaching down to her calves. Sitting down the sofa, they paused for a moment, both basking in memories, not just of their date that night, but of all that had happened to them since the beginning of their romance.

Now, Gendry felt ready to take the next step. They had, after all, found themselves so committed to each other and Arya couldn't help but smile when she noted his expression. She knew what he was thinking, especially since she had already expressed interest.

"So, why not?" she asked, rhetorically.

Gendry didn't even need to ask what she meant. He grinned. "Why not, indeed."

With that, he moved in and kissed her deeply, her soft lips meshing with his. She returned it, her arms snaking around him as he pulled her up, standing as he did so.

'It feels even better than any of the other times.' he couldn't help but note, especially when he felt her tongue, begging entrance into his mouth. Her kisses were amazing.

He willingly obliged and allowed their tongues to dance as he explored her mouth, too.

They finally parted, but only because they were eager to get started and Arya began unbuttoning Gendry's shirt and leaning in.

"Bedroom. Now." she whispered.

Grinning, Gendry led the way, unbuttoning his shirt as he did so.

Once in his bedroom, they kissed again as Arya worked his shirt off and Gendry stepped back, grinning as he worked to remove his socks and jeans. Now down to just his black boxers, Gendry took Arya again in his arms, kissing her deeply once more.

Again, he felt amazed that he and Arya were so close and happy together, he also appreciated how Arya' dress truly fitted to her curves showing her figure, usually hidden by her normally baggy clothes. Then things got even better as Arya pushed Gendry onto his bed and stepped back, smirking as she reached back and unzipped her dress, moving the straps down her shoulders and arms and soon let the dress fall.

Gendry grinned, now Arya was just in her grey panties and bra.

"Care to do the honours, Gendry?" she asked teasingly.

Smirking, he stood up. "Gladly."

With that, he got up and stepped closer, unstrapped Arya' bra, and Arya casually threw it aside as Gendry removed the pins holding her hair in place, allowing it to fall down to her shoulders again. He then stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind and began kissing her neck. Arya moaned softly, and even more so when Gendry's hands moved up to cup her breasts.

'Wow... She's...' he thought. 'They're incredible, small but...firm and they just...fit...'

Arya' breasts were easy for him to squeeze, fitting perfectly into his hands, and when he did so, Arya moaned again until finally turning and kissing him full-on again.

Gendry moved back until they were both on the bed and parted. With a grin, he slid his hands down her body, squeezing her breasts again, getting another reaction from Arya, enjoying the sight of her small pink nipples stiffening. He began kissing down her body until his hands reached her legs. He slid his hands down her legs and before bringing them back up to her panties, enjoying the feeling of her perfectly smooth skin as he did so.

"Gendry, I..." she began, smirking.

Gendry shook his head. "Oh, I know."

They laughed and, once he had her panties off, she removed his boxers so that they were both naked. She guided his hands to squeeze her butt this time.

Her butt was again smaller, but firm and Gendry just grinned and as he kissed up and down her body. He drew a surprised gasp and then a moan of pleasure from her as he teased her nipples with his teeth and hands, turning her on even more. Moving some more, Arya couldn't help but stare wide-eyed when she saw Gendry's fully erect member.

'He's...so big! This is gonna be fun.' she thought to herself.

Likewise, Gendry noted with some surprise, and he admitted in delight, that Arya had taken the time to shave the hair from the juncture between her legs, making it as smooth as the rest of her skin. Gendry wasted no time, once he had the condom on. He kissed her once more, moving until Arya lay on her back, with him on top of her.

"Ready?" he asked casually.

She nodded with a smile. "Yeah."

Smiling, he made the first move and thrust into her. They were virgins and the effect was immediate and both moaned at the sudden burst of euphoric sexual ecstasy. He noted that, while not a virgin, she was still tight, which made things seem even more euphoric for them.

"Gendry..." she said in a dreamy, breathy sigh.

He moaned before thrusting again and again.

He started slowly, but gradually increased the pace of his thrusts. Arya suddenly rolled her hips up to meet his, allowing him to push deeper. Their emotions immediately becoming heightened and their pleasure grew with each thrust. Arya wrapped her legs around Gendry's waist, her arms around his torso, as Gendry's fingers threaded through her hair, his teeth and tongue teasing her nipples some more, making her moan and whisper her complete sexual bliss. Neither of them had experienced lovemaking like this before. As their everything grew to a crescendo, Arya got an idea.

"Gendry, wanna try a different, position?" she whispered. "Let's swap places."

His eyes gleaming, Gendry agreed heartily, and they rolled over, moving until they took up their new position, with Arya on top and Gendry beneath her. He again reflected on differences and once again found that he was happier. He now realized that with Arya, everything, especially the sex, was much more emotional and about more than simple wants.

They just did what they felt was right and it worked. Of course, those thoughts were soon replaced with endless waves of pleasure as Arya began to use their new position to ride him with enthusiasm. Gendry thrust upwards as he lay on his back and began to time his movements with hers, making their pleasure even more intense. His hands sought and squeezed her butt again and she laughed, continuing to ride him until they both reached their peak and she screamed with ecstasy as they came.

Collapsing against him and panting, Gendry grinned as he pulled her into a kiss, easing out of her and revealing that he was still hard.

"God..." she gasped, realizing what this meant. "More?"

He laughed. "Endless reserves. If you want it..."

"Oh, you bet..." she said with a sly look.

He was surprised, but agreed, and they changed positions again. This time, Arya was on her hands and knees on the bed. Gendry was behind her and already pleasuring her by the attention his hands now paid to her breasts. He took her by surprise and he thrust inside her once more, taking her from behind.

"Oh God, Gendry…!" she cried out. "That's it, yes!"

Grinning, Gendry continued to thrust and continued to squeeze and massage her breasts, to tease and pinch her nipples with his fingers, building up a rhythm that seemed to push things even higher for both of them. By the time they both came again, it was with more shouts of sexual bliss and then the warmth of afterglow as they finally recovered.

Gendry was quick to dispose of the condom after pulling out of Arya again and then, without any further words, they slipped under the blankets and Gendry pulled Arya to his side. She immediately embraced him, her head resting on his chest as he deeply inhaled, enjoying the scent of jasmine from her hair.

Basking in the warmth of this new level of their love, the couple drifted into a peaceful sleep. Both of them were smiling, as they knew that their memories of this night would last for a long time.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	19. Chapter 19

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Hardest Places**

Chapter 19 of my Game of Thrones story, things are about to take a sudden turn.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yes indeed :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Myrcella smiled lightly as she stepped out onto the main path. She had just left the Reed house, after spending time with Jojen and his family. She had politely declined all offers to be given a ride home, explaining that she wanted to enjoy the night, it was after all lovely out.

' _Besides, there's still plenty of daylight left.'_ She told herself cheerfully. _'It's good to spend some time walking and enjoying the day, especially with so many nice sights.'_

Still smiling she smoothed down her clothes, a denim mini skirt and pink tank-top, an outfit she rounded off with simple pink flats. It had given her a delight, having a chance to get the sun on her legs.

She smirked. _'It was also fun to mess with Jojen a little; I knew that this look enticed him, while he tried desperately to remain a gentleman. I just hope we could maybe...at some point, move things on to the next level...'_

She was a little surprised by her thoughts but she knew that, out of all her relationships, the one she had with Jojen was different. In fact it felt stronger and more real, that perhaps maybe such thoughts shouldn't be that surprising. Still smiling she progressed onwards, heading towards the Riverlands, for the main bus station, that would give her time to walk around.

She bit her lip nervously as she looked around; she just got a strange chill up her spine. She just couldn't understand it.

' _There's nothing around and it's still daylight...I must be getting paranoid.'_ She thought to herself.

But as she walked onwards, unaware of what truly awaited her, it happened, the incident that would change her life forever. She had barely made it past Moat Cailin when suddenly she thought she heard footsteps. Before she could react however, someone grabbed her from behind, an arm wrapping around her torso, pinning her arms. There were a few others, she didn't count, surrounding her.

"What the-MUGHR!" She cried, being silenced by the hand clamping over her mouth.

She heard the laugher of the men and then the one holding her spoke.

"Stop struggling girlie, you're just gonna make it worse for yourself." He remarked.

Myrcella immediately tried to cry out. "Nh, gmt hff, whht...?"

Before she could react she was dragged away and soon her mouth was free, but only to have her slammed down onto the floor of a dark van that they had now clambered into.

"Stop it, get off me, you can't do this!" She screamed.

The man that had grabbed her startled her by smacking the back of her head.

"Shut up bitch, we don't need you talking." He snarled. "You just better pray daddy gives us the money."

Now it made sense, she cursed herself for being so stupid as to disregard something like this. She and her siblings were prime targets for kidnapping after all, especially for ransom. But for her to be kidnapped in broad daylight, these men were clearly brazen or very good.

The part that truly terrified her was, she felt so helpless, unable to do anything as she soon found herself tied up. Her wrists bound behind her back, her ankles and thighs bound together, all with ropes. She was rolled onto her back; she cringed, suddenly afraid, after all, not only was she a good ransom target, but she was a girl and all her captives were male. This left her with a bad feeling, she certain their touches lingered perhaps a bit too long, especially on her bare legs.

"Please, don't hurt me." She pleaded. _'They can't, they need me for money, they wouldn't...rape me, would they?'_

The man who seemed to be the leader shook his head. "I've had enough of your mouth bitch."

"No, wait-MRUGH!" She began only to be cut off.

This time she was silenced by a small rag that was shoved roughly into her mouth.

"Nh, fthp, lmt mm gh!" She pleaded but to no avail.

But they just ignored her and prevented her from spitting her gag by reinforcing it with strips of duct tape covering her stuffed mouth. They then prepared to depart in their van.

Desperate, Myrcella screamed as loud as she could. "HMLP, FHMMHNM, HMLP!"

All this got her was another smack and a warning to shut up. Then, terrifying her further, everything went black as the black hood was pulled over her head, blocking her sight.

For a long time, the blackness was all Myrcella could feel, the jolt of the van as it drove all she could feel. Then, to her horror, the van stopped and the next thing she knew, she was being carried inside a building of some sort, slung over a man's shoulder, one hand disturbingly close to her butt.

"Plmhfm, jhft lmt mm gh, Hm..." She pleaded.

She yelped at the smack on her butt that came in response.

"You should behave girlie." The man growled. "After all, if your daddy doesn't pay, we're gonna have fun with you."

"Hh Ghdf, plmhfm."

He laughed at her desperate plea. "Oh don't worry princess, it'll be fun, it's not like you don't want it, given your slutty body and clothes.

Myrcella let out a disgusted grunt at that; as if her clothes and looks made her a whore. But she knew the threat and fear was real. By the time the hood was pulled off her head and she could see again, she saw only a bland room where the men had set up a video camera and found herself the focus of it. She was tied to a chair now, still gagged and feeling rather exposed now. The men were talking, no doubt starting their ransom video; she heard it all and shuddered. The threats of what they would do to her, the fact they truly did plan to rape her and then murder her if her father didn't pay up.

"Go on, princess." One of the men taunted. "Say something for your parents."

Myrcella couldn't help it; she was terrified, the words burst out.

"Mhmmn, Dhddn, hmlp mm plmhfm!"

The men just laughed and shut off the camera and left, the door slamming shut, leaving Myrcella trapped in darkness.

* * *

End of chapter, read and review please.


	20. Chapter 20

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Hardest Places**

Chapter 20 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, very true :(  
Boris Yeltsin: Yes, indeed.  
Wolfgirl2013: Yup.  
Veridissima: Thanks, yeah, it's looking grim.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

Myrcella squirmed in her seat, unsure how long she had been seated there, bound and gagged, waiting for her kidnappers next move. She had been held hostage for a good amount of time now and could only pray that her father had paid the ransom already, he had to have received the ransom video by now. It was then, suddenly, the door opened and her kidnappers entered.

"Well, princess, time to get going." He scoffed.

"Nh, plmhfm, plmhfm..." She pleaded.

They just laughed and had her untied from the chair, but she was still securely bound and gagged. One of the men slung her over his shoulder and began to carry her.

She screamed at once. "Hh plmhfm, fhmmhnm fhvm mm-HMN! DHN'T THHGH MM THMRM!"

The man just laughed and squeezed her butt through her skirt again.

"I'll do what I want Princess, now, shut up." He taunted her.

She moaned into her gag, her terror building until they reached a car, the boot was open and before she could react she was suddenly forced inside, roughly.

"HW!"

Two of the men turned to the others. "Okay get to the other hideout, we'll go collect the ransom...then we'll meet you there and have fun with the little slut."

Myrcella froze in terror, they weren't going to release her, it was all a trick. Before she could react however, the boot was slammed shut and she could only struggle against her bonds in the darkness as she felt the car start up and begin to drive away.

Myrcella couldn't imagine a greater terror for herself than this. She now knew that the men who kidnapped her had no intentions of releasing her. They were just using her to get money and then likely as a sex toy, that was, if they decided to keep her alive.

' _They're going to rape me and kill me, aren't they...'_ Myrcella shuddered in fear. "Ghdf, plmhfm, thnf...thnf ghn't...N ghn't lmt mnfmlf gh hht lngm thnf..."

With renewed determination she struggled and wriggled, trying to find some give in her bonds. To her amazement, she suddenly found that the ropes around her wrists and ankles were starting to give.

"G'mhn, Ghdf, g'mhn, nmhrln thmrm."

With a bit more effort it finally happened.

"Nmf!" She cried.

She finally managed to wriggled free and remove the last of her bonds. After this she quickly peeled the tape off her mouth and spat out the cloth.

She took a moment to gather herself. _'Shit, okay...I'm still captive, stuck in the boot of this car...They're gonna, I've gotta get outta here.'_

It was awkward trying to move around, especially whenever the car went over a bump. She cursed her outfit as she had no doubt it had fuelled their desires all the more.

' _Which just isn't right, it's not like I dressed like this for them...they have no right,'_ She tried to remind herself.

But those thoughts drifted from her mind as she suddenly found something, a crowbar. She wasn't sure what it was doing there, but she knew it was her ticket out.

Acting quickly she began using the crowbar as a lever and finally it happened. She grimaced as the blast of air hit her; but she had opened the boot.

"Fuck, they'll know, gotta..." She muttered.

Without thinking she just acted; leaping from the car. She yelped several times as she tumbled along the road, the pain from the injuries inflicted nearly blinding her. But she gathered herself quickly and forced herself to her feet. The car had stopped, they were coming for her.

' _Shit, shit!'_

She reacted at once and hurried to try and escape; she could hear them shouting. She struggled to lose them, seeking somewhere to hide. Finally, by pure luck she managed to get out of their sight and took that opportunity to hide in the first place she could find. Unable to risk getting her wounds infected by hiding in the dumpster, she hid behind it. To her great relief her captors ran right past her hiding place. She had to take a chance. She turned and hurried the other way, until she suddenly collided with someone.

"No!" She cried.

"Cella!?"

She looked up, amazed and relieved by who was there, staring at her with wide-eyes.

"Lancel, Ami!" She cried out. "Please, help me, I-"

Immediately Ami hugged her. "It's okay, you're gonna be okay, we know what's happened. We...you can tell us later, c'mon."

Lancel nodded. "Let's go; get you out of here."

Myrcella agreed in relief and followed them to their car; once inside she finally felt herself calming down, her nightmare was over, as Lancel and Ami drove her to the hospital.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	21. Chapter 21

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Hardest Places**

Chapter 21 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it certainly seems that way, huh :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks. Yes, indeed :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

Myrcella's mind wouldn't leave her alone; she kept seeing flashes of what happened to her, the kidnapping, the threats, the intentions of her captors, what she had narrowly avoided.

' _That's what to focus on.'_ She told herself. _'You escaped, you made it out and Lancel and Ami saved you.'_

But she couldn't help but feel scared still; she was in hospital now; the police had spoken to her and taken the clothes she had been wearing when captive for evidence. Now wearing a hospital grown and sitting upright in her hospital bed; trying hard to remain calm, having been checked by the doctors. She started as the door opened again.

"Cella?"

She let out a sigh of relief, it was Ami and Lancel. Inwardly she cursed herself; she was jumping at shadows now; yet they were so understanding, after what she'd gone through.

Sitting down Lancel spoke. "I already called your mother, the rest of your family is coming."

Myrcella bit her lip, nodding. "That's, that's great, um...could I ask a favour."

"What is it?" Lancel asked, a little surprised.

"There's...there's someone else I'd like you to call." Myrcella admitted shakily.

They shared a look, confused, but then nodded in acceptance, even when they found themselves even more surprised by the name Myrcella revealed in her request.

It was a short while later, while Lancel was away making the call, that the door of her hospital room opened again; this time Myrcella managed to keep herself under control. But said control nearly disappeared again when someone practically ran at her. It was only when she was pulled into a tight, desperate embrace, that she realized it was her mother.

"M-mum..."

Cersei clung to her daughter. "Oh Cella, thank the Gods, we, we thought..."

Myrcella shuddered but managed to return the hug; looking over her mother's shoulder she could see her father, tense and clearly fearful; Tommen looked like he was barely restraining himself from hugging her too. Joffrey was chalk white in the face and staring at her, as if he couldn't believe she was really there.

"Cella, are you…?" Tommen began.

As her mother let her go and stepped back, Myrcella sighed. "I just...I wish I knew who they were. They...Dad, they weren't gonna let me go, they were going to take th money and, and..."

Robert hugged her. "It's gonna be okay, we'll find them, they'll be dealt with."

Myrcella nodded, but wished she could be so sure that things would be so easy. She just tried to take solace in the fact she was safe at last, with her family all around her. She just needed one more person in order for her to feel absolutely secure.

Arriving at the hospital, almost completely in a panic, Jojen Reed hurried inside. He bit his lip as he looked around, unsure where to go and also not sure if he'd actually receive help if he asked, due to not being a relative.

"Jojen."

He turned and felt some relief as he saw Lancel and Amerei approaching him.

"There you are, c'mon." Lancel said. "Cella's waiting."

He nodded. "Thank the Gods, she's...when I heard what happened..."

Amerei shook her head. "Don't think about it that way; she's safe now, remember."

He sighed but agreed and together they hurried through to the ward. Entering the ward he paused, unsure what to say or do as all the Baratheon's turned to look at him and then silence fell.

"Um, I..."

"Jojen..." Myrcella gasped. "Thank the Gods, I hoped you'd..."

Cersei smiled. "We're glad you're here. Cella do you want us to leave for a while, or..."

"I'd like time with Jojen alone, please." She replied.

They all nodded and began to file out. Jojen was still uncertain, until Joffrey passed him and suddenly pushed him forwards, pretty much forcing him to go to Myrcella. That surprised him, that even Joffrey was willing to let him come in and help his sister.

Sitting by the bed, Jojen gently took Myrcella's hand and she managed to smile warmly at him.

"I'm so glad you made it; I've been so scared, I couldn't..." She admitted before sighing. "I'm glad you're here, it feels much safer now."

Jojen smiled lightly at that, taking note that Myrcella's relief was becoming obvious, the fear in her eyes wasn't as pronounced.

Finally, she revealed her lingering fear. "What if, what if the men who kidnapped me are, what could they be doing?"

"I don't know; but what matters is you are safe and we will do everything we can to help you out." Jojen told her reassuringly. "We'll also find those guys, I'm sure of it; they won't hurt you again."

They hugged as Jojen did her best to comfort her girlfriend, Myrcella hugged him too, hopeful and trusting in the hope of Jojen's words being true.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	22. Chapter 22

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Hardest Places**

Chapter 22 of my Game of Thrones chapter, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yes indeed :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's hard on her but as you said, she's got support.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

They were still waiting for any update on Myrcella, still hoping she'd be released from the hospital soon, when something happened to surprise Jojen greatly. He had been seated outside Myrcella's ward while the doctors were inside, checking up on her, making sure everything was alright. It came out of nowhere, the rest of her family was talking together quietly, when suddenly, from his other side, Jojen heard it.

"Jojen, a word."

He turned, startled to see Joffrey; but nodded. He got up and followed Joffrey until they were out of sight of the others. As soon as they were, Joffrey turned to him, eyes narrowed.

"Now listen and listen good." He remarked, sounding rather serious for a change. "Mum and dad seem to be alright with you and Cella, and Tommen is ecstatic about it. So, I'm willing to let you guys date without any trouble..."

Jojen nodded; a sense of relief filling him.

But Joffrey wasn't finished. "However, you have to prove yourself still, prove you're worthy of her, especially after what's happened, got it."

"I...Yeah, I got it..." Jojen replied, taken aback.

Joffrey nodded and then stalked back to Myrcella's ward. Jojen meanwhile was stunned; despite all outward appearances, Joffrey truly was capable of caring, he was actually showing himself to be quite protective of his sister. He swore then he'd do whatever it took to prove his worth.

* * *

The stillness of the night at the Baratheon house was broken, shattered, by a scream. The rest of the family was awoken by the screaming, all instantly gripped with fear, yet also recognition. It was Myrcella who was screaming; she was in the grips of another nightmare.

These nightmares had been a regular occurrence ever since her return from the hospital; all about the kidnapping, leading her to experience terrifying dreams of what could have happened had she not escaped, of other terrible things happening to her.

As Cersei made her way to Myrcella's room, she was surprised to see the door was ajar, someone had beaten her too it. She carefully approached and looked in. Myrcella was thrashing on the bed, still screaming, her eyes were screwed shut and she was flailing out with her hands, as if trying to ward someone away.

Standing there, biting his lip, looking worried, was Joffrey.

' _Gods, Myrcella...'_ Joffrey thought sadly. Avoiding Myrcella's flailing hands, Joffrey managed to get close and gently grabbed Myrcella's shoulders.

"Myrcella, wake up!" He cried. "It's just a nightmare, it's just a nightmare!"

With a loud yelp, Myrcella's eyes snapped open.  
"Myrcella…"

Myrcella was breathing heavily as she tried to speak a few times, until finally. "J-Joffrey...I..."

Joffrey pulled Myrcella up into a sitting position, gently brushing some of Myrcella's hair back from her face.

"It's alright, it's alright now, you're safe...you're home." Joffrey replied softly.

Myrcella bit her lip, nodding, trembling slightly. Joffrey pulled her into a hug and continued to soothe her. Myrcella responded to the hug, returning the embrace before speaking again.

"I...I'm sorry." She muttered.

Joffrey shook his head. "It's alright Myrcella, We're here for you..."

Myrcella replied quickly. "No I mean, I woke everybody up."

Joffrey glanced back at the door; the others stood there but smiled; clearly not worried about something like that.

"It's okay; so long as you're okay, that's what we're worried about."

Myrcella nodded softly and finally; after some time, was able to drop off to sleep again. Joffrey made sure she was lying back down, comfortable and then quietly left the room.

He nodded awkwardly to the others, confirming Myrcella would be fine and, relieved, they were all able to return to bed and get back to sleep themselves. It certainly shone new hope for them, a chance for things to get easier.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	23. Chapter 23

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Hardest Places**

Chapter 23 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yes, indeed, it was a nice surprise :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it was a sweet moment :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

Checking himself over once more in the mirror, Jojen grinned as he finished getting ready. He was preparing for another date with Myrcella. This time they were out in the open, there would be no need to hide, going out for a good meal at a restaurant. However, they had also planned that after this date, they would finally take the next step in their relationship, or, given what happened to Myrcella, they would try too.

Still grinning at that thought, Jojen confirmed to himself that he was ready, dressed up well in blue suit trousers, a dark button-up shirt with a blue suit jacket, and black socks and shoes.

'Not too over-the-top, but still very presentable...' he thought to himself. 'Perfect. Well, here we go.'

With that grin still on his face, he grabbed his wallet, phone, and keys before heading out to his car and driving to Myrcella' place, ready to start their night together.

Meanwhile, Myrcella was also grinning, looking forward to the night with a high degree of anticipation. Putting on her red flats, she straightened up and checked herself over. She was wearing a red dress that came down to just above her knees and was strapless and it fit perfectly to her curves.

She had only light make-up on her face and her hair hung loose and curly

'It's not just the dress, of course. It's what I've got on under it.' she thought, with her grin turning impish. 'Oh, tonight is going to be amazing, I know it.'

Satisfied that she was ready, she left her bedroom, just in time to hear the knock at the door.

Myrcella grinned and hurried to answer the door. Jojen stood there, grinning, especially once he saw her.

"Wow…" he breathed, eyes widening as he saw Myrcella, particularly her outfit. "You look…incredible."

Myrcella laughed. "Thanks, you look great, too."

Jojen smiled and bent down, kissing her. They then left the house together and got into his car before driving away. As they drove, Jojen grinned as he glanced at Myrcella again.

"I meant it, you know. You look stunning. I love you." he confirmed to her.

Myrcella smiled. "I know, and thank you. It's incredible, you know. All of this...I never would've imagined it, not even when I first started with the company. Things have changed so much in my life for the better, Jojen. I wanted to thank you for any part that you played in that. Oh, and of course I love you, too!"

He grinned and nodded and continued to drive. As he did so, they both basked in the happiness and warmth of their time together. Jojen knew how much planning had gone into this, he just hoped that it would work, that it would be perfect, especially after their time at the restaurant. He couldn't deny that he was still in a state of anticipation and it only heightened.

They soon arrived at the restaurant that they had arranged for their date and got out of the car. Grinning, Myrcella took Jojen's hand and they began to walk inside. The hostess welcomed them warmly.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

Jojen smiled and spoke. "We've made a reservation. Michael Monroe and Jessica Riley."

The hostess nodded. "Ah, yes. This way please."

They were soon shown to their table and sat down, consulting their menus. They ordered their drinks first and before long, they placed their orders and were soon waiting for their meals.

"Wow, it hasn't really been that long since all of this started for us." Jojen said softly. "But it feels like years."

Myrcella nodded. "Yeah, that's exactly how I feel. We…we've come so far, both of us. So many things have changed, and mostly for the better."

Jojen agreed and they waited until their starters were brought and they began to eat, occasionally talking as they ate until they finally finished. As they waited for their main courses to come, Jojen smiled and leaned closer. Myrcella did not hesitate and responded in kind and they kissed, enjoying the sensation deeply.

Their main course arrived shortly afterwards and they resumed eating. As they did, Myrcella bit her lip, pondering.

"Jojen, do you, do you really think we're…?"

Jojen knew what she meant and replied, "We'll try Cella; if...if it's too much for you, you have to let know okay. I promise, I'll stop and it'll be okay."

She nodded at that, still lost in thought.

"I...thank you, Jojen." She said gently.

Jojen nodded, understanding what she meant.

She sighed and shrugged. She actually felt guilty for asking now. Nevertheless, Jojen still smiled.

"That's right, we can do this, together, we'll get through this." she replied.

Jojen nodded and they resumed their meal. The anticipation built throughout the night and before long, they were finished with their meal. They paid for their dinner and left, heading back to his car.

"So, where do you…?" Jojen began.

Myrcella replied at once with a wicked grin. "Your place. Right away."

"Yes, ma'am." Jojen was delighted by her grin and he quickly drove home.

* * *

Arriving at Jojen's home; finding the place empty they both grinned and made their way up to Jojen's room and began kissing, parting only to take quick gasps of breath.

"Jojen...I..."

Jojen spoke. "I know...it's, alright..."

With Jojen waiting, Myrcella nodded and brushed her hair aside allowing Jojen to unzip and undo her dress, causing it to fall as she slipped her flats off. She was now in her pink strapless bra and thong. Jojen wasted no time stripping down to his green boxers and they both fell onto the bed; resuming their make-out session But then it happened.

"No, Gods, Jojen!" She cried.

He stopped at once. "Cella?"

She shuddered. "I...sorry, I just..."

He gently kissed her. "It's alright; really...we tried, but you still need time. Let's just sleep okay."

 _'He's so understanding, what did I do to deserve him?'_ She thought before nodding. "Yeah...thank you."

So it was they slid under the covers of Jojen's bed and held each other, drifting off to sleep together.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	24. Chapter 24

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Hardest Places**

Chapter 24 of my Game of Thrones story, the final chapter, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, they certainly are.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

Today was the day, it was hard to believe that so many years had passed but now, here they were. Jojen Reed, clad in a grey tux with a white tie and shoes, smiled as he stood by the altar, waiting for Myrcella. It was the day of their wedding.

He grinned and nodded to his parents who stood by him. His father in a slightly old fashioned grey suit with a white shirt and black shoes and his mother in a dark blue calf-length dress with blue heels.

"I still can't believe we're really here." He remarked. "This is just..."

His parents smiled and nodded and, to try and calm his nerves, Jojen looked out around the hall, noted the people present, taking in as many details as possible. The first people he saw were the members of Myrcella's that were present in the hall.

Cersei wearing a resplendent scarlet ankle length dress and golden heels. Joffrey in a red tux and black shoes, looking fidgety because his girlfriend wasn't present, being one of Myrcella's bridesmaids.

Tommen was also present, holding hands with Robin; both dressed up in a green jacket white shirt and trousers and black shoes, and a dark grey tux with a white shirt and black shoes respectively.

' _We're all making the effort today, everybody is so...excited...'_ He thought happily.

He continued to observe the other guests, his immediate and extended family as well as Myrcella's extended family.

First was Bran and Meera who had married last year, both grinning at him and, when he made eye contact, winked at him. Bran was wearing grey suit trousers with a white shirt, grey waistcoat, black tie and black shoes.

Meera meanwhile wore an olive green skirt that reached mid-thigh length with a white blouse, green flats and skin coloured tights.

Standing next to them were Eddard and Catelyn Stark; clad respectively in a grey tux with matching tie, black shirt and shoes and a blue and red ankle length thin strapped dress and blue heels.

Jojen noted Robb and Podrick, both wearing tuxes, Robb's black with a white shirt, black bow-tie and black shoes and Pod's blue with black shoes and a dark blue shirt, chatting away together, both their wives were also bridesmaids.

' _So is Arya, the look on her face when Cella asked her.'_ Jojen remember with a laugh.

It was true, that was why Gendry was currently keeping an eye on little Alyssa, his and Arya's one year old daughter, who looked so much like her mother except for having her father's black hair, by himself.

Both of them were smartly dressed, Gendry in black suit trousers with matching tie and shoes and a dark green shirt. Meanwhile little Alyssa wore a light green dress with white baby shoes. She was being very well-behaved, looking around the lavishly decorated hall in wonder, not making much noise.

The last member of the Stark family and their guests currently present in the room were of course Rickon Stark and his girlfriend, Lyanna Mormont, wearing designer black jeans, a blue shirt and jacket and black shoes as well as a dark grey knee length dress, black tights and black flats respectively.

Jojen smiled, amazed at how many people had shown up for them. _'Then there's those who couldn't make it but wished us well...like Tywin...at least Kevan and his family made it.'_

He turned his gaze towards them; all seated along the same row. First Kevan, in a black tux with black shoes and a grey tie, and Dorna, in a blue ankle length dress with blue heels. Seated next to them was Janei, clad in a mint green calf-length dress and white shoes.

Next to Janei was Lancel, whore wore a similar tux to his father but with a blue tie.

The twins, Martyn and Willem both suit jackets and trousers, with smart shirts and shoes, but in opposing colours, Martyn having a white jacket and black trousers, shirt and shoes, while Willem's shirt, trousers and shoes were white and his jacket black.

Finally there was the respective wives of each young man. Amerei in a mid-thigh length blue dress with black heels. Mary in a light pink knee length dress with white flats and Marissa in a calf-length length chocolate brown dress with black tights and white flats.

' _It's so good to see them all...such a shame about the others.'_ Jojen reflected.

He was thinking of others who couldn't make it due to work commitments; then there was Selyse Baratheon who simply refused to come.

Shireen wasn't present either, but that was due to her mother refusing to accept Shireen's wishes to marry Devan and so the couple eloped and ran away to Essos.

They had heard of the wedding however and although they couldn't make it, they had sent a beautiful card congratulating them as well as revealing that Shireen was pregnant, the baby due in early January next year.

Jojen was jolted out of his thoughts however by the music starting and everyone taking their places. It was time. He watched the doorway, smiling as first the bridesmaids entered, first Margaery and Talisa entered, both in lovely mid-thigh dresses and heels, Margaery's being pale yellow in colour while Talisa's were orange.

Then Arya entered, clad in a knee length black dress with black flats. She was remarkably calm about being in a dress, even smiling casually to her husband and daughter as she neared them.

Then Sansa, the maid of honour entered, she wore a knee length dress of silver and red with silver flats. Then the music changed and Jojen's heart leapt. Robert led his daughter in, he had cleaned up well and his yellow jacket, brown trousers, white shirt and black tie were neat and perfect.

But Jojen's eyes were squarely on Myrcella.

She looked resplendent in her long white wedding dress, the shoulders of the dress were semi-transparent with curious patterns on them; the white veil was a decent length and the dress bore a long train. White heels finished the outfit.

She looked amazing and Jojen couldn't help but grin. Catching his eyes, Myrcella grinned too and soon Robert was handing his daughter over to the man who would become her husband.

Together they stood, as the ceremony began, smiling warmly, their hands linked, ready to go forward in life, together as one.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
